


A Year of Betrayals in One Afternoon

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But like from hell, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No betareading we die like men, Partner Betrayal, because deke thought it was real, everyone say thank you izel for helping our boys get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: Prompt: "I HOPE THIS DOESNT SOUND TOO WEIRD but maybe a deke prompt where he had been dating Trevor instead of Sequoia? And like, the betrayal Deke feels that his fucking boyfriend was a SHIELD operative and it's totally up to u if trevor's feelings are real or not!! and maybe the team's reaction to it, and all of that gknhknh"I loved writing this so I added a second part.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Agents of SHIELD Team, Deke Shaw/Trevor Khan, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. 1

He didn't know when it happened. It could have happened slowly, or faster than the blink of an eye and he wouldn't have noticed. All Deke Shaw knew was that he loves Trevor Kahn.

Trevor had been around since before the company was, longer than almost anyone else in Dekes life. 

Deke noticed he was in love late at night, typing out the beginning of the code for a game he didn't even have a name for yet. Trevor was asleep on the couch, and Deke glanced back and noticed how cute he was. That's when it hit him.

And he didn't question it, just started noticing more things to love about Trevor. And he started vocalizing some of the things he loved. 

"I love your hair like that." Deke said in passing one day, like it was completely natural.

"I love the way you did that whole-" Deke used his hands to gesture what he couldn't say with words, excited after a beta test of their game.

"You're amazing, and I love you." Deke smiled as he accepted a hot mug of tea that was practically half sugar.

"Why don't you drink coffee?" Trevor asked as he sat down in his chair with his own drink.

Deke shrugged and started typing his code out again. "My grandparents got me hooked on it. And tea tastes infinitely better than coffee."

Trevor scoffed, bringing his coffee up to drink. "Your grandparents are crazy."

"They're from the UK."

"If anything, that makes it worse." They both laughed, and Deke finally looked away from his screen. "Now I'm picturing you going to a British prep school, and it's horrible."

"Okay, that's not fair." Deke spun in his chair to fully face his friend. "I've never been to a prep school. And don't disrespect tea."

"Sorry to offend you, sir." Trevor put on a horrible fake British accent. " _Innit?_ "

Deke rolled his eyes and hit Trevor's arm lightly. They were both laughing again, and they were sitting so close in the empty room.

"I love your laugh." Deke blurted out. He drank some more tea to hide his face when Trevor went silent. He set the mug down and they stared at each other.

Trevor looked like he was thinking about something, something important. Deke sighed and went to turn back to the screen.

But before he could, a pair of hands was pulling him forward into a kiss. Trevor was kissing him. Deke couldn't believe it, he could burst with happiness.

Everything in his life was finally going right.

\---

"What happened here?" Trevor's voice was soft in the dead of night. He was playing with the fingers on Dekes right hand, where there was still a scar on his wrist that would never heal. Dekes hand was gone as soon as he comprehended the question.

"It's a really long story." He said quietly, as if he was scared to disturb the universe. "I don't think you'll believe me if I told you."

Trevor shifted to look into those bright green eyes, almost radiant in the darkness. "I'd believe anything you tell me."

And Deke could see something in his boyfriends eyes, hear it in his voice; truth. Deke had always been able to tell when someone was lying to him, and Trevor wasn't lying. 

So he told his story. It was the first time he'd talked about it since he left the Lighthouse. It felt so freeing to reveal all the baggage and trauma to the night, that he didn't care if Trevor thought he was crazy and left.

But Trevor just listened. He listened and didn't interrupt. When Deke finished talking, they both stayed silent. 

It was that night, that night would haunt his future.

Deke started opening up to Trevor more, about things that reminded him of the future, about how much he missed his grandparents, how much he missed most of the people in SHIELD.

  
Deke trusted Trevor more than anyone in his life. But trust is a fickle, delicate, fragile thing.

His friend Sequoia came to get boba tea with him, and commented on her model in the game when she brought him out of the simulation.

"I'm still so honored that you chose me to be the sexy damsel, I love it." She was smiling at the monitors before looking down at her phone.

"Sweet raid, babe!" Trevor got up from his chair and grabbed Dekes hand. "And the rendering on that blue guy was awesome!"

"Your boy's a visionary." Sequoia told Trevor. Deke said something modest and the three of them started walking.

She started recording part of Dekes inspirational speech, and the three of them were almost at the exit for their tea.

But then Kaya had him test something and Lindsay was telling them that a meeting was starting two hours early. So Deke had to send Sequoia for the boba and got ready to bullshit his way through a meeting.

And the meeting was with Coulson, but that man wasn't Coulson and he was pulling a knife. Deke stabbed the Not-Coulson and ran, and then Ray got shot and chaos erupted. 

Deke was crouched behind a table in the main computer lab, saying something to Not-Coulson, trying to come up with a plan, when a hand clamped over his mouth. He would have fought, but it was Trevor. He relaxed.

"On my signal, make for the northwest exit." Trevor's voice was completely calm. "Keep moving forward, _don't_ look back. I called for extract. I got your six." He removed his hand.

It clicked in Dekes head. " _Who are you?_ "

Something clicked and a high pitch whine sounded. "Trevor Kahn, agent of SHIELD."

That wasn't the answer he was looking for, but before Deke could say that, the flash bang went off and he was being shoved and they were running.

They slowed down when they got out of the building, and Deke could finally piece together a sentence: "You were SHIELD this entire time?"

"Did you really think we were gonna let you rip off all our tech?" That answer, and the implications behind it, hurt. Deke couldn't say anything to that.

When they got on the jet, May's words cut even deeper. " _Trouble with your babysitting assignment?_ "

Everything made sense. Looking back on their entire relationship, Deke scolded himself for not realizing it sooner. So much for knowing when someone is lying to him.

He would have sat silently in the Quint-Jet and thought about all the small moments in his relationship forever, but then Sequoia called him to ask where he was. She was inside that building with the crazy people and SHIELD team. 

Deke grabbed a bulletproof vest and an ICER gun. He'd already lost one person today, he wouldnt lose another.

"You should get that checked out." Trevor told him, after Deke unloaded his whole clip to quell the anger in his chest. He didn't respond, only told Mack that he had a plan and started off down the hallway.

The flight back to the Lighthouse was full of small conversation, but Deke was silent. He was still trying to figure out which parts of the last year were real and which were a result of SHIELD. _Our date to the escape room_ , was added to that list.

The jet landed in the hanger, and Deke stayed where he was. Even when everyone else walked off, he stayed in that seat, still thinking over the last year of his life.

When he finally stood up, an eternity later, he wanted to go to his room and sleep for an even longer eternity. He started walking down the ramp. A hand grabbed his arm.

Instinct kicked in and Deke spun around, grabbed the offending wrist and wrenched it away from his arm. But the other person was a trained SHIELD agent.

The other person had Deke flat on his back and seeing stars in seconds. He finally saw the face looming above and-

It's Trevor.

"Get off of me."

"I want to talk to you." Trevor didn't move. This was a position they had been in countless times in the past, but it was so different this time.

"Get off." Deke repeated, a request that fell on deaf ears. 

"I want to explain myself." Trevor said. "I-"

Deke kicked out one of Trevor's legs and pushed him away. "You don't have to explain anything to me, _Agent Kahn._ " The title was split out like it was a poison. "I understand."

"No, you don't-"

"You pretended to like me for a year for an assignment." Deke scoffed and stood up. "And you pretended to love me. You listened to me for a year, you learned everything there is to know about me for a report." As he said the words, he finally started to believe them. The betrayal was finally sinking in. "Am I close?"

Trevor didn't say anything. He looked almost desperate and sad.

Deke scoffed again, turning away to hide damp eyes.

"Well, you don't have to pretend anymore."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke can have a little happiness. As a treat.

Humans were very strange, Izel found. The ones she met on Kitson had a grandson the same age as them, the one named Piper took pleasure in causing Inconveniences others, usually the one named Davis. 

But she couldn't figure out who was in charge. These people kept mentioning a _Director_ , but nobody acted like a director.

She was Piper, following a Shrike shard to the Di'Allas, when the grandson approached her. _Deke_ , if she remembered correctly. 

"How do you know if someone likes being around you?" He asked. 

Izel thought it was a strange question, even for this group. She filed this information away to use later, and answered. "I wouldn't really know."

 _Fitz,_ he mentioned his grandfather. _Doesn't hate him this time_ , also a peculiar choise of words. What an odd man.

"Wait, is that a Shrike crystal?" He noticed, damn. "Those are really dangerous, I don't know I'd you should be handling that." Izel held the glass of water close to her chest. "I can take it back for you."

Izel sighed and handed the glass over. "I really wish you hadn't noticed." She left Piper and took control of Deke.

Piper looked confused and slightly nauseous. "Something is very wrong."

Izel encouraged her to go rest and continued her search when she was alone. 

It didn't take long to find the door, the only trouble was that she couldn't open it. Terrans were so primitive.

"Deke?" A voice said behind her. Izel turned around and saw a man who looked slightly scared. Odd, because nobody else feared her current vessel. "Do you need something?"

"There seems to be a malfunction in the door. It wont open." Izel told this man.

"It's not a malfunction." He responded, his eyes softening. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." She quirked her head to the side to seem more natural. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The other man sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. "Because this is the first time you've talked to me since we got here. I know you're mad, but if you let me explain-"

"Then explain." Izel said shortly. If she was supposed to be mad, she would be mad. It was important to have a cover.

The other man smiled like this is best news he'd ever received. Interesting.

"I know you probably hate me, and I don't blame you." He started. "You think it wasn't real, but it was. I love you."

Izel didn't respond, only raised an eyebrow. This was fun.

"You're really making this hard for me." The man let out a pained laugh. "I love you, I meant everything. And I should have told you I was with SHIELD, I know that. It was horrible of me to keep my cover. I betrayed you." He cautiously stepped closer. "But I want a chance to prove myself, because I want a second chance."

Izel didn't know how to respond to that, so she just nodded. Deke seemed soft enough to fall for something like this. "Okay."

The mans smile was so bright as he launched himself forward to hug Izel, she almost felt bad. Almost. She carefully held her glass so it wouldn't spill and hugged him back.

He pulled back, held Dekes face tenderly between his hands, and kissed him. That took Izel by surprise.

When he stepped away, he looked sheepish. "I'm sorry," he breathed out, "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's . . . fine, I guess." She said, hoping that was normal. 

"Okay, well." The man looked around awkwardly. "Let's get out of here. Only top-level agents are allowed down here." 

Finally, some useful information.

"Top-level, like yourself?" She asked.

The other man laughed. "Do I look like the director to you?"

She smiled. "No, I guess not." She turned and started walking, muttering, "but I know a few people who do."

\---

Deke blinked in confusion. He was just talking to Piper, why was he with Fitz? 

"Fitz?" Deke blinked a few more times. "What-?"

"You don't look so good." Fitz's voice was filled with concern. "Why don't you go rest?"

Deke nodded slowly and started walking back to his room. Maybe it was time to sleep for that eternity. 

He woke up to the base being locked down. That was never good. He made his way up to the bridge just in time to hear the end of May's ominous statement:

"She could be one of us, in this room."

Body snatching. Awesome. There was a stretch of silence.

"No one saying anything makes it scarier." Davis broke the silence, which sprung a new conversation.

"We don't know the rules." Yo-Yo crossed her arms. "How she moves from person to person, how long she can stay there."

"We do know one thing," Daisy cut in, walking across the circle they had made, "when she was in May, it was clear that she didn't know about May's life. She had to bluff."

"So, you're saying she doesn't have access to her host's memories?" Mack asked.

And then Yo-Yo had the idea of telling everyone's secrets to prove they're themselves. Dekes eyes wandered around the room and landed on Trevor, who was staring intently back at him. Not unusual, he'd been trying to talk for days. 

"Is it the best plan?" Deke broke the eye contact to look around at the rest of the team. "I talk a lot, I don't have any secrets."

Daisy and Yo-Yo were cleared and then locked in Mack's office. A smart move. Trevor inched his way to Dekes side.

Davis was cleared, and then Deke spoke out.

"I don't feel comfortable with this anymore," he could say something about Trevor, but he wouldn't, "I think theres gotta be another way to-"

Piper stormed in and cut him off. "Well, of course he doesnt want to talk! The alien woman is inside him!"

"What?!" Deke protested, but he doubted his own words. He had lost time earlier. And so did Piper. They started throwing accusations at each other when-

"Deke, what did we talk about earlier? On a lower level, outside the monolith room." Trevor's voice spoke out, making everyone turn.

"What?" Deke said again, this time laced with more confusion. "We didn't." Then it dawned on him. "Izel is looking for the monoliths?"

"How do you know that?" Mack asked, cautious and somewhat accusing. 

"Because I haven't been down on that level since the wedding." Deke explained. "And if she possessed me and went down there, that would explain it."

Trevor's eyes went wide. "So . . . that wasn't really you?"

Deke had almost forgotten about him. His stomach dropped slightly at the tone of voice. "What happened?"

Trevors cheeks turned pink and he ran a hand through his hair. And he said, quietly but clearly, "oh, my god. I kissed you."

"What?" Daisy yelled from the other side of the glass, her word echoed by most of the others.

Deke could see Trevor's eyes go through all five stages of grief in a split second. The whole team looked so surprised, it would have been funny if it wasn't happening to him. A room full of the best spies not noticing something that happened in the same building.

They all calmed down soon enough, and Deke was glad to have all the attention off of him. His face couldn't get more red. 

The relief dissipated pretty quickly when Fitz couldn't answer a question about his wife. And then the real chaos started.

Izel hopped from body to body so quickly, it was hard to keep track. Deke was following the ghost, and the next second he was being choked by Mack and falling back into Fitz arms. Then Piper shot through her own hand, which was horrifying.

Then Deke was backing away, up a set of stairs while Izel ran right through him to Fitz and then into Davis. 

Davis was falling, and Deke dove over the rail of the steps to try and break his fall. He didn't hear what Izel said next, because everything hit him all at once. Literally.

Piper was screaming, Daisy was breaking a window, Davis and Deke tumbled to the ground, and Mack was walking out while pointing a gun at his own head. 

Hitting the ground knocked the air out of him, and his throat was swelling up. Deke couldn't breathe. He was gasping for breath and erupted into a coughing fit. A pair of strong arms firmly grabbed his and tried to detangle him from Davis' unconscious body. When he was freed, the arms pulled him into a hug.

They were on the floor, Deke between the persons legs, their arms protective around his chest. He knew it was Trevor, but he couldn't bring himself to care, just leaned into the touch.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't notice." Trevor was whispering into his scalp, almost kissing the crown of Dekes head, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I'm sorry for everything." His voice was so quiet.

Deke closed his eyes. This felt so nice. He tried to burrow closer to this comfort that was so familiar, held the hand over his heart.

When Deke opened his eyes, Fitz was walking over. He shrugged out of Trevor's arms and leaned forward as Fitz knelt down in front of him.

"Let's get you checked out, come on." Fitz held his hand out, and Deke let himself be helped up. Trevor followed them silently down to the lab, waiting just in the outskirts, keeping watch, protective.

"You'll be okay, just rest." Fitz rubbed his shoulder and glanced back at Trevor. "I'll go make you a tea."

Deke nodded and smiled slightly in thanks. Then he was alone with the man he's in love with. And apparently that man loved him back.

Silence was always one of his least favorite things, so he tried to speak. His voice was rough and scratchy.

"What hap-" he coughed again, trying to clear his throat. "What happened earlier?" 

Trevor was at his side almost immediately, rubbing his back in encouragement. "It's okay, take your time."

"You said you kissed me," Deke tried again, quieter this time, "what happened before that?"

Trevor sat on the opposite cot so they could face each other. He thought for a moment. "I found you on a lower level. You had a glass of water with a rock in it. You told a door to open, and said it was malfunctioning."

When he stopped, Deke motioned with his hand for him to keep going.

"I should have noticed that something was up, but I was just so happy you were talking to me." Trevor laughed sadly and stared down at his own knees. "That woman let me talk. I told you that I love you, and that I meant everything I ever told you. That our relationship was real for me."

Deke blinked a few times. "I-" he was coughing again, worse than before. Trevor was back at his side, rubbing his back. "I guess I know how you believed everything I told you so fast, now." He laughed quietly, which sent him into another coughing fit.

Fitz rushed back into the room, setting a mug of tea on the supply table and exchanging it for a water bottle. He pushed the water bottle into his grandsons hand and had him lean forward. 

"Let your voice rest, Deke." Fitz rubbed his back encouragingly. "You can make it up later, but let yourself heal right now." He looked over to Trevor, "if he needs to talk, have him write it down."

They both nodded and Fitz left again. Left them in silence and Deke took greedy gulps of water. When he set the water down, he snapped his fingers and made a vague gesture, but Trevor understood. He always understood. The pen was flying in messy handwriting is seconds. 

_What did_ _she_ _say?_

"I asked if I could have a chance to prove to you that I actually love you." Trevor's words were slow and calculated. "She said yes, but I'm going to ask the real you."

Trevor crouched in front of Deke and looked directly in his eyes, the same bright green eyes he loved. "I love you, Deke Shaw. I never had to fake anything in our relationship, it was all real to me. I want to prove that to you." He took Dekes shaking hands in his own. "Will you give me a second chance?"

He watched the bright green eyes he had fallen in love with well up with tears. He reached out to cradle that beautiful face in his hand, but stopped a few inches short.

Dekes shaking hands pulled Trevor up into a hug. This one was full of warmth and feeling, unlike the one shared with Izel. 

When they broke apart, Deke started writing again. 

_We cant go back to where we were_ _right_ _away_ _. It will take time._

"Sweetheart, I'll give you all the time in the world, I promise." 

Dekes smile was watery, it was beautiful. 

"I love it when you call me that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps roof of fitzsimmons family* you can fit so much angst in this bad boy


End file.
